1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an underwater pump which operates to start and stop the pump in response to a water level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automatic/non-automatic converting underwater pump equipped with such a controller, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 58-110879. FIG. 5 shows the case where the underwater pump of this type operates in an automatic mode, wherein power is supplied to the underwater pump A through a power cord 52, whereby a motor enclosed in a pump casing 51 is actuated to drive the pump, and water sucked in from a suction port 53 is pumped out of a discharge port 54. A holder 59 for fixing a pole 58 on which float switches 56, 57 for detecting a water level are mounted, is fixed on an outlet portion 55 of the power cord 52, and a controller for supplying and suspending the supply of power to the motor in response to a detected level on the float switches 56, 57 and thereby starting and stopping the pump is enclosed in the holder 59.
However, in the aforementioned underwater pump, there was a problem such that mounting a controller on a pump involved a difficult and troublesome operation in connecting a wiring 60a of the controller enclosed in the holder 59 and a core 52a of the power cord 52, a wiring 60b of the controller and a terminal wire 61a of the motor, and a terminal wire 61b of the motor and a core 52b of the power cord 52.
Further, in the case of the aforementioned underwater pump being converted to operate in a non-automatic mode, a procedure for switching from automatic to non-automatic mode also required a troublesome and time consuming operation for demounting the holder 59 and then re-connecting the core 52a of the power cord 52 and the terminal wire 61a of the motor and the terminal wire 61b of the motor and the core 52b of the power cord 52.